Tails of Change
by Infectus
Summary: Why do we only realize how important something is, once we've lost it?
1. Chapter 1

An attempt at a Tails fic. I am unsure if this will be more adventure or comedy based, but I'll try to do both.

Tails © Sega/Sonic Team

* * *

As the sun gradually made its descent, a fluffy mass could be seen, gently snoring beneath a small oak tree. The golden mass uncurled, two white-tipped tails appearing on one end.

Tails the Fox occasionally came to this oak; relaxing and enjoying nature's beauty. Blinking open his eyes, the two-tailed mobian stood up and yawned. Glancing at the setting sun, he realized he should probably get inside for dinner, a thought his stomach clearly agreed with.

Leisurely walking uphill to his house and lab, the vulpine mechanic didn't see the glowing red eyes stare out from the oak's leafy branches. He didn't see it raise what distinctly looked like a weapon. He didn't see it aim and fire the syringe into his leg. However, he definitely felt the needle puncture his skin, making him gasp in surprise and pain.

Quickly he pulled the syringe from his leg and whirled to face his attacker, the fox's tails billowing in the slight breeze. However, all he was greeted with was the sight of a blue spiky robot, flying off into the distance.

* * *

Sonic was out doing what he did best; running to the ends of the earth and back. As he skirted a lake, he thought about what he should do next: go eat at the nearest chili dog vendor, or go eat with Tails. As he circled a mountain, he decided to do both: he could go to Tails' place and eat chili dogs with him. With his decision made, he proceeded to break the sound barrier and headed towards Tails' abode.

* * *

Pain. That was Tails world as he crashed down on his living room sofa. Drenched in sweat, he couldn't even make a sound. Teeth clenched together, as he felt white blinding pain and heat course through his entire body. Hardly finding time to breath, he promptly passed out.

* * *

Sonic entered the fairly remote field in which Tails lived. Slowing down as to not damage the grass, he gradually came to a standstill in front of Tails front door. Opening it as he whistled merrily, his joyful demeanor vanished immediately at the sight before him.

Tails lay face down on the edge of the sofa, arm dangling down to the floor. Raggedy breaths reached Sonic's ears, the fox's sweat-dampened coat clinging to his frame.

"Tails…?"Sonic hoarsely whispered, eyes misting over. He broke out of his trance and stumbled over to the sickly fox. Falling to his knees, he shakily reached his hand towards Tails' back, whispering, "Tails? Are you okay…?"

Upon touching the fox's shuddering form, he almost shrieked at the temperature of his adopted brother's skin. His eyes portraying something akin to panic, he spoke more forcefully, "Don't worry; I'm going to go get a doctor…"

Hesitantly, he backed away from the couch, as though if he looked away from the fox he would vanish, and then proceeded to dash out the door and straight towards Station Square.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes and blinked. The last thing Tails remembered was being shot with that syringe an then… nothing. An odd blurred space in his memories existed; he knew something else had happened, but didn't know what it was. He puzzled over this for a moment before leaping of the couch.

Wait.. LEAPING?! He turned his gaze around and shrieked. Well, actually, it came out as more of "Rrriik!" What he saw was quite clearly the back half of a feral, quadrapedal fox, with two large fluffy tails in place of the standard one.

In his panic, Tails bolted at full speed towards the sliding door, promptly crashing straight into it. This only seemed to agitate him further as he turned and skidded across the floor towards the kitchen table. The two-tailed fox leaped to a chair and then on the table, then crashed through the window. Landing roughly on the moonlit grass, the fox went head over tails and rolled down the hill.

Whimpering slightly, the transformed mobian shakily got to his paws, and tried to actually think. It seemed his mind was somewhat changed as well as his body; Tails' mind was quite muddled. Slowing his breathing, he glanced at the field around him. Spotting the forest about fifty feet away, his new instincts took hold and he dashed away into the night.

* * *

Sonic was furious. Unsurprisingly, he was not able to get a mobian doctor at short notice. In his rush, the supersonic didn't even think to call 922, the emergency number for mobians. When a receptionist would tell him to do so, they would find themselves talking to thin air; the blue blur off to another office on hearing the words "I'm sorry, but…"

On the ninth office he tried, Sonic finally lost his cool and just grabbed the doctor; dashing to Tails' with the raccoon in tow. The raccoon was quite nauseous from the experience, and passed out on the grass.

The sight of the broken window immediately made Sonic forget about the unconscious doctor; he almost broke down the door in his rush to get inside. Upon entering the vacant building, the hedgehog's eyes flitted to the knocked over chair, then the scratched table, before resting upon the sofa.

"TAAAAAIILS!!" Sonic screamed, voice reaching an all-time high. He broke down, crumpling upon the linoleum, crying his eyes out.


End file.
